Sugar Daddy
by misspiggy54
Summary: Adopted by Carlise and Esme, Bella puts all her trust in her parents. What will happen when Carlise finds the ONE man he approves of for Bella? What if he just doesn't meet her standards? Will love triumph over hate? After all hate is a passionate emotion
1. I'm plain, clumsy, and ugly

**A/N: So here is the deal! Review and tell me what you think. I need AT LEAST 10 to continue (more would be nice as a Christmas present and new years). XOXO!**

I was sitting on my moth eaten mattress watching two rats fight over a dead cockroach when I heard the obnoxious bell ring. That bell, that goddamn bell rang every time a couple came to adopt and we were lined up like animals. I slowly dragged my small feet across the molding, wood, floor and down the creaky stairs careful to skip the last one because one of the older girls had gotten trapped yesterday. A cold hand gruffly snatched my arm and threw me out into the courtyard.

"Isabella! You should know that when that bell rings you run!" I sighed, nodded my head weakly and stood in line with the other five year olds.

"Well, let's look you over. Straighten your pinafore Julia! Margaret are your shoes untied? I thought not. Barbie why isn't your hair behind your ears? Ah well it will have to do. Look happy for god sake, you're children." The marten said tersely before she opened the door. In came a young couple, early twenties, and two boys. All of the girls ran to them and began to talk and giggle, but I kept back with my book. I had been born in this orphanage and lived here for all my five years. After being rejected for so long I didn't expect much from these constant visits.

"Why aren't you goin' crazy like the rest of them girls?" a heard a soft voice of a boy ask me. I looked up; the boy was blond, about ten years old, with piercing light blue eyes.

"I'm not going to be picked." I said dryly.

"Don't be talkin' nonsense." I met his eyes and raised my eyebrow.

"I'm nothing special like the rest of the girls. You see that redhead, that's Bailey, she lived in Ireland and can dance. That dark girl, Heather, she can act. That blonde one, that's Margaret, she is the most beautiful girl here and she's only three. I'm plain, clumsy, ugly and old." The boy stared at me wide eyed.

"You think you ain't pretty? You are nuts. Carlise and Esme don't care if you're clumsy or older. Also, you certainly ain't plain, if you're sittin' here readin' Jane Austen." I snorted.

"Hey Emmett!" He called, and the other boy, presumably Emmett trotted over. He was huge with curly brown hair and yellow eyes, also around ten.

"Yea Jazz?" Jazz, that's a funny name.

"What's you think of…"

"Bella"

"What's you think of Bella?" Emmett looked me over and smiled

"I like her. Carlise! Esme!" The couple wadded through the girls over to the three of us.

"Yes boys?" Jazz and Emmett pointed to me.

"Oh she is just darling! And look at what's she's reading" the woman cried. Carlise bent down to my eye level.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." A smile made his eyes crinkle

"Bella, I'm Carlise Cullen and this is my wife Emse and our sons Jasper and Emmett. Would you like to join our family?" Was this really happening to me? Someone wanted me? A family! I began to cry and I leapt into Carlise's arms.

"Is that a yes?" he asked softly and I nodded.

**Gimmie an R! Gimmie an E! Gimmie a V! Gimmie an E! Gimmie an I! Gimmie a W! What does that spell? REVIEW!!!!! Please I only need 10! **


	2. Wrapped around her little finger

**A/N: FIRSTLY!!!!! OMG guys it was freakin amazing! I left my computer then when I come back I already have 10 reviews! WOW! Lets aim for at least 20… or 25? PLEASE! Also, I mentioned briefly in Ch1, but Bella was five when she was adopted. In this chapter she is still five. Jasper and Emmett are both 10. **

When we arrived at the Cullen's house it was midnight, it had been an extremely long ride going from California to Washington. Emmett insisted on carrying me inside, I was his baby sister now and he had to protect me. This wasn't a large feat thought, my three feet, forty pound frame was dwarfed by his five six, hundred fifty pound. I would later learn Emmett was born with mild gigantism and was slightly autistic. He autism was the cause of his possessiveness over me and the gigantism explained his size.

Jasper walked close behind Emmett fascinated by me and how I would react to this new family. He had also been adopted, but in a very different way. The Cullens had been vacationing in Texas when that found four-year-old Jasper lying beaten on a park bench. His abusive parents had abandoned him. They took him in and treated him as their own, but it took time for Jasper to adjust to the new life. Till that day loud noises and sharp movements would make him jump.

Esme and Carlisle just sat and smiled. They were my saviors, my angles. Esme had always wanted a baby girl, but couldn't have any more children. Carlisle treasured me and watched me with wide eyes, for he had never dealt with younger girls. He was a doctor, but for adults.

The Cullens were defiantly wealthy. When Emmett and Jasper brought me to my room I was speechless. It was cream with gold leaf trim, one wall held a large gold mirror and a small white vanity, the other housed shelves upon shelves of toys and doll and books. In the middle of the room was a big canopy bed with sheets and curtains that matched the walls. Emmett placed me on my bed as Jasper rummaged through the dresser across the room.

"Here are your pajamas." Jasper handed them over and walked out of the room.

"Good night Bella. I love you very much and I will take good care of you. I will see you in the morning and we will play lots of games." Emmett pulled the covers over me and held me in a vice hug. He then began to hum a very poor rendition of Lullaby by Billy Joel, but I didn't care because I felt loved. Esme and Carlisle poked their heads in to say goodnight, but left quickly after being scolded by Emmett for messing up my goodnight routine. Soon my eyelids drifted closed and Emmett left turning of the huge chandelier.

That night I had a horrid nightmare. Esme and Carlisle stood over me yelling.

"What's wrong with you?" Esme shrieked.

"I know she's a hag!" Carlisle taunted. I tried to run, but chains bound my small ankles.

"And stupid!" I began to sob. Of course they would regret taking me instead of pretty Margaret or one of the other girls. No one could ever love me.

"Bella!" A voice called me.

"Bella you're havin' a night scare. Wake up!" A more soothing voice called. My eyelids fluttered open, and I was greeting by Jasper's concerned eyes. I sobbed even harder.

"Jelly Belly, don't cry it's just us." Emmett pulled me into his arms. I let out a wail.

"Jazz she's broken, help me, I didn't do anything!" Jasper's hands rubbed my back and he tried to sooth me.

"What happened? What's wrong? Bella tell us so we an help." I gripped Emmett's shirt tightly as my cried shook my body and I gasped for air.

"Don't wan me." I spluttered out.

"No one lubs." I was hacking and wailing.

"Bella what ever could be wrong." Carlisle asked in a voice similar to Jasper's as Esme fluttered her hands at a loss of what to do.

"I swear I did nothing." Emmett held me tighter to his chest as he shook with the fear of loosing me.

"We know that Emmett, you have been a marvelous older brother." Carlisle reassured him.

"Jasper has she said anything?"

"It was one of them night scares, similar to the ones I used to get."

"Abuse?" Esme gasped.

"No, Ma, she was in that place for a while, she didn' think anybody wanted her. It was rejection." My breathing became easier over time as Jasper explained. I knew he would be a big help to be in the future. He could interpret how I was feeling so well.

"Bella we would never reject you. I know we've only know each other for a day, but I love you so much." Esme stroked my hair and Carlisle patted my shoulder. We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour until my new parents reassured me of their love before returning to their bedroom.

"Emmy? Jazz?" I asked in my small broken voice.

"Yea?" They both responded immediately.

"Stay with me?" I begged with a hiccup. Emmett nodded vigorously hugging me even tighter.

"Please?" I begged Jasper, looking at him with my red-rimmed eyes until he sighed and slipped under the covers. I slept soundly between my two protectors.

CarlislePOV

Later that night my wife and myself shuffled into our new daughter's room. Esme giggled softly. Bella slept between both of our sons wrapped in their arms like a doll.

"She had them wrapped around her little finger." Esme shook her head like the mother hen she is.

"She is so perfect." I whispered with pride

**A/N: R is for Rabbit! E is for Edward! V is for Violin! I is for Ice cream! E is also for Emmett! W is for Watermelon! REVIEW PLEASE! ONLY 10 NEEDED TO MAKE 20!**


End file.
